A new direction
by rebeccag239
Summary: Imagine if Emma was the one married and ran the glee club, Will was the one with OCD, Finn was the Broadway star in making or Rachel was the confident Cheerio but wasn't sure what to do with her life. Going from the pilot onwards I will re tell their characters plus more in Glee.


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

One day I just had a thought. How would Glee pan out if say Emma was the one married and running the glee club or Will was the one with OCD. Or if Rachel was the one with a boyfriend and the popular Cheerio and Finn was the obsessive diva wanting to be a star. I just thought it would be an interesting idea. Everyone else will be different but Sue will still be the same Sue Sylvester and Figgins will still be the same and so will Kurt and Mercedes although if anyone can help me with those 2 that would be great

A new direction!

Chapter one: Pilot

(Emma Pillsbury stood glancing up at the giant National trophy she had won when she was in the Glee club at McKinley high. She sighed as she ran a hand through her long red hair and then decided it was time to get to the faculty lounge. She entered it and was greeted by the health coach Holly Holiday

"Hi Holly" Emma greeted her friend "No coffee?" she glanced sympathetically at her friend

"No Figgins made us get rid of it because of budget cuts and I know that Carmel still have coffee. We should strike!" Holly nodded determined while Emma hid a grin. Just then Sue Sylvester arrived with her hands laden with coffee cups

"Lattes!" Holly said excitedly as she got herself and Emma a cup. Emma then noticed Will Schuster the resident guidance counsellor sit down at the table with his lunch and then wipe the table with one of his wipes

"Hi Will" Holly hid a smile.

"Holly" Will acknowledged the blonde and then added "Emma hi" and blushed a little. But Emma was oblivious to the smile and added a hi. Sue then left the room and Holly and Emma sat opposite Will. After a little talk about how Will had been trying to find a date but hadn't worked out

"There`s someone out there for everyone." Emma added and Will gave a small smile

"Say I heard that Shelby Corcoran got fired" Will gradually dropped in the conversation. Shelby ran the Glee club at McKinley high. Emma froze

"So who will run the glee club" she replied. Will shrugged and Emma nodded to herself. Five minutes later she was in the principal's office talking to Principal Figgins

"I'll like to take over Glee club" she beamed. Figgins just gave the red head a look

"You want to captain the Titanic too" the principal glanced at Emma

"I think I can make it great again. " Emma added. Figgins frowned and typed on his keypad

"Sixty bucks a month" Figgins replied

"And who is going to pay?" Emma frowned

"You of course" Figgins replied. Emma frowned again she didn't know if her husband Carl would stretch to that. But she wanted to do what was right for these kids

(Auditions came and went and after auditioning Emma ended up with Kurt a flamboyant male, Mercedes a sassy diva, Artie a shy gothic male, Tina a nerdy girl in a wheelchair and Finn a confident male who Emma could see had great potential. But she could see that Finn wasn't happy so she came to see him after Finn had stormed out of rehearsal unhappy that Tina wasn't good enough for her)

"You changed out of your costume" Emma added. Finn sniffed but didn't say anything "Look Finn I know that it's hard being the best but sometimes that comes with a price"

"I just don't want to leave High school with nothing to show for it" Finn replied looking down at the ground. Emma sighed

"Maybe I could help Tina a little" Emma added but Finn shook his head

"I`m sorry Miss P but if you can't give me what I want then maybe I should leave. It hurts too much" Finn replied. Emma was about to say something else but was interrupted by Holly saying that Figgins wanted her. Sighing Emma went to the principal's office

"But we just started rehearsals!" Emma protested

"I`m sorry but I have just rented it out to alcohols anonymous" Figgins added. Emma sighed

"Look let's make a compromise if we make it to Regionals the club stays open" Emma gave a smile. Figgins sighed but he nodded and Emma gave a fist pump. Now all she needed to do was to convince Carl …..

"Will?" Emma said concerned glancing across to Will who was struggling to get chewing gum from his trainer. Emma sighed as she sat down next to him and started scrubbing the gum off the trainer

"I need more members for Glee club" Emma explained Will nodded glancing up at her through his glasses

"Well what about if you ask Holly if you could ask the Cheerios?. Maybe one or two of them will join and then the others will fall right in line?" Emma nodded she knew Will was right and then handed the trainer back to Will

"There you go my prince" she smiled. Will blushed and smiled as Emma scraped the gum of onto the bench with a credit card

"I have trouble with the messy things" he admitted and there was an air of tension through the air. Emma then got up and decided she needed to speak to Holly about the Cheerios

(After speaking to the Cheerios she was disappointed to find out that none of them wanted to join and she felt disappointed. However while walking past the girls locker room she heard someone singing and after poking her head in she was surprised to see it was Rachel Berry one of the Cheerio`s but wasn't at the meeting. Emma sighed she didn't know how she was going to get her to join especially if she wasn't at the meeting. However Emma got an idea)

"Honestly Miss P I don't know how that got there. I don't take drugs!" Rachel protested her eyes going wide

"If it was down to me we wouldn't have locker checks. But" Emma shook her head

"Please don't tell my dad's. " Rachel protested "They have brought me up to be respectable and to respect the law"

"Well you can either have detention or" Emma nodded. Rachel looked confused

"Or what?" the brunette replied

"I've got chills there multiplying!" Rachel started to sing as Finn glanced at her grinning. She could sing and praised Miss P that she had found someone that was good. They continued to sing until they were interrupted by Mercedes

"Hell to the no!" she exclaimed

"But this is the first time we have been kinda good" Kurt protested

"Ok your kinda good I admit that" Mercedes glanced at Rachel who gave a small smile, Emma clapped her hands and started the performance again

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed as Carl came in from a day at the dentist office "Carl I have something I need to ask you. The kids are going to Carmel as that is who won last year on Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come and chaperone?"

"Saturday but Ems that is when I have my extra shift at work. Can't it be another time" Carl protested. Emma nodded but inside she was quite annoyed. But however she would have to ask at work surely someone would want to go from there

Luckily for Emma Will signed up and on Saturday the pair of them stood in line at Carmel but just in front of them were Finn and Rachel

"You know I think the others will want us to be together. Because we are the leads" Finn nodded

"Well I have a boyfriend" Rachel slightly blushed "Puck" she added

"Noah Puckerman?. The quarterback" Finn said dismayed

"Uh uh" Rachel nodded "For six months now." She replied as the queue moved forward however the disappointed look on Finn`s face couldn't be hidden. Meanwhile Emma and Will had decided to sit down and eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich

"My husband is allergic so he can't eat anything with nuts in" Emma explained as Will handed a sandwich to her

"How long have you two been married?" Will asked

"Five years last March. But we met while in High school. Don't get me wrong I still love him but he seems to be quite distant now and spends all his time at work" Emma explained "I`m sorry for burdening all this on you"

"I mean I am a guidance counsellor it's what I do" Will gave a small smile "So yeah any problems you have" he extended an hand which made Emma giggle

"Gosh I guess we better get inside" she replied as she stood up and brushed the crumbs off her skirt "I guess we need to get back on the right page"

"Did you like the sandwich?" Will asked her

"Oh yes it was the best I ever had" Emma responded as they both entered the auditorium and then watched the performance. Emma knew that they needed work if they wanted to beat Vocal Adrenaline and was a bit despondent when she entered home

"Carl?" she questioned when she entered the house.

"Oh sorry Ems I was just on the phone. Listen great news. I just got offered a job at dentistry. It's more money so you won't have to work anymore" Carl beamed. However Emma felt sick to her stomach, how was she to tell the kids who had worked so hard and now she had to leave them.

"That`s great" she whispered as she embraced Carl

(Emma had told the kids and now she was sat in her office grading Spanish papers. However she was surprised to see Will standing at the door)

"Need help grading those papers" Will said with a smile. Emma shook her head

"I have nearly done" she replied. "I guess you heard about me leaving then"

"You know Emma money isn't the most important thing in the world. You could commute or he could not take the job" Will offered

"I can't Wil!" Emma stressed "Carl has really worked hard for this job and I need to support him"

"I know" Will nodded "But I'll miss you" he whispered "Listen come to the faculty lounge tomorrow. I have something I need to show you"

"I don't think it will make much difference" Emma added

"Do it Emma. For me" Will replied as he turned his back and walked out of the office leaving Emma there on her own stunned

"I found this in the library when I was just searching around" Will explained as he got our a laptop and began to play something. Emma glanced at the screen and realised what was on it, it was her at the National championship that she had won when she was younger.

"That was the happiest I had ever been" Emma whispered but then shook her head "N-No I can't. Carl needs me to go with him to his new job and I need to support him"

"But what is more important" Will replied "I think those kids need you more Emma"

(Emma wiped a tear away as she got up and walked out of the faculty room door. As she walked down the corridor she could hear the faint tune of Journey`s `Don't stop believing` and as she got down the corridor it got louder. Finally she entered the auditorium and saw the six kids performing and Emma hid a smile eventually moving nearer to the front)

"Great job guys. You know with a bit of work and time we could do this" Emma smiled

"So you're not leaving?" Rachel said puzzled

"It would kill me to see you win Nationals without me" Emma added and the kids hid a faint smile too.

"_Il tell Carl I can't move. Hopefully he will understand. Will`s right these kids need me" _Emma thought to herself

And first chapter complete. I know not all the characters were used in the pilot but hopefully the next chapter will be better. Please review and hopefully I'll be able to get Showmance up before I go away next week. If not it will be probably the week after I return. And I'll try and write who is who next chapter when more people get included as it might get a little bit confusing and I apologise for that I don't mean for it to be.


End file.
